


[虫铁][R18]《至死不渝》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。骑士虫×国王铁。梗来自阿清💜  @清潞微澜我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。





	[虫铁][R18]《至死不渝》

草地是柔软的，碧绿色漫漫的在眼前荡漾开来。他眨了眨眼，眼前像蒙上了雾气一样失真的景象渐渐清晰起来，梦境一样的不真实感渐渐消去。  
他让自己定下心。他正走在鹅卵石铺成的小道上，再有十几步就能抵达教堂。管风琴的声音竟是有些飘渺听不真切，他深呼吸几口气再次要自己冷静下来。  
紧握的手心里薄薄的渗着一层汗，他回想着册封仪式的流程。他已经和Tony演练了很多遍，从十六岁开始在脑子里不知演练了多少遍，每一步都深深刻在脑子里，磨成了身体的记忆。  
思想一下子被拐去了Tony那。他忽然就冷静了下来，一直在胸腔里乱撞的心脏安回原位安静的跳动。  
教堂的大门敞开着，他的眼神立刻就寻找到了高台上站着的Tony。不安被冲散只留下激动在平原上冲刷，奔涌着灌进沟壑峡谷。  
Tony的眼神紧紧跟随着Peter，他挪不开眼神。阳光追着Peter的脚步，恍惚间又像是光从Peter身上放射出来，夺目而耀眼，而最亮的当属这双眼睛。  
进入教堂的第一时间Peter就找到他了。在盛装的人群中他们注视着对方，隔着水平的距离与垂直的高度差，他们就是知道自己的眼神落在了对方的眼里。没有人会觉得这样热切的注视有什么不对，年轻的骑士即将受封，他将在主城大教堂，主神的雕像下宣誓。  
I will be kind to the weak.  
I will be brave against the strong.  
I will fight all who do wrong.  
I will fight for those who cannot fight  
I will help those who call me for help.  
I will harm no woman.  
I will help my brother.  
I will be true to my friends.  
I will faithful in love.  
少年铿锵有力的声音在教堂中回响，他由下而上的注视着他的国王，单膝跪地的姿势标准无比。  
石中剑锋芒锐利，Tony握着它在Peter两边肩膀上各挥一下，最终剑尖落在大理石地面上。  
“You are a knight now.*”

Peter的急切是有道理的。在宴会上浪费了大半天的时间，直到晚上才寻到了空隙，一开门就压上来接着是迫不及待的吻Tony能够理解。  
Peter吻的急切，嘴唇刚接触上舌头就探了过去，勾弄着Tony的吻得热烈。手跟长了眼睛似的摸到上衣与裤子之间的缝隙就摸进去，顺着线条大范围抚摸着点火。  
他的吻太密集，一个接着一个吻得Tony头脑发晕。置身于宴会中必要的祝词与推杯换盏是少不了的，而这时被酒带出的热力在Peter的鼓动下，顺着血脉烧遍了整个身体。  
不知道什么时候下身就被扒了个光，Tony反应过来的时候已经被Peter抱了起来压在门板上，手指探进臀缝深处。  
“Tony...”他清晰的听到Peter的声音一瞬间哑了好几分。他忍不住开始后悔自己为什么要提前做准备，最起码可以去床上而不是直接在门边就要被兴奋到了极点的骑士按着操。  
Peter的手只扶在他腰上，现下换了位置掐着他臀部，Tony知道这个变换意味着什么。“温柔点。”他亲了口Peter，配合的将被打开的双腿环上了Peter的腰身。  
性器头部顶在穴口，接着一路破开缠缠绵绵附上来的穴肉进到最深处。Tony忍不住喘了一声。他几乎能描绘出Peter的形状。Peter大概也喝了不少，他的体温比平常更高，动作也比平时更急切...  
Tony愣了愣。他为什么会想到Peter的动作别平时更急切？  
一秒被掰分成许多个瞬间，身体比思维更快感受到Peter的动作，而本应该用于分析为什么他会有这个想法的大脑，被Peter猛地一撞带来的快感完全占领。  
快感来的太快太猛太密，思维找不到容身之所，被排挤到了体外。一切感官似乎都离他而去，他感觉不到自己的声音，大脑里一片空白眼前光闪的密集，身体也被Peter完全掌控住，顺应着抽插的速度前后摇摆迎合着他的挺撞。  
眼泪不知道是什么时候落下来的。一直等到Tony被不明不白头脑空白的操射了一次，他才寻到了一个空隙。  
“Peter...Peter...”他湿着眼睛低头亲吻他的骑士，动作间甚至带着些讨好，他实在是被操怕了。快感占据头脑不留下任何一点东西，以往Peter从来没有把他弄成这样过：“你轻一点...”  
“...对不起，我太激动了。”Peter低低喘了一口气。他抬头看着他的君王，眼睛里的光闪的人晃了神。Tony心下一软，他抿了抿嘴唇想要说话，却被Peter猛地一撞，将音节全给撞碎成了呻吟。  
再要说话嘴唇却被堵住，接着是与身下动作不同的温柔的吻。而情意交融至一半吻的温度陡然上升像是用唇与舌作为武器的战争，这个吻结束的时候Tony再想开口，已经没了说话的机会。  
年轻的骑士操着低哑的嗓音，吻落在耳畔落在颈侧，情话直击入心最深处的角落。每一次抽插都是快而狠，顶端狠狠抵在Tony最受不了的那一处，操得他失了声。  
他摇着头抓着Peter的背眼泪落了下来，语调完全放软的央着Peter轻一点。  
可求饶在这种时候永远只会起反效果。  
嗓音越软挺撞越狠，Tony这才想起来Peter在这种时候与平常的不同，将求饶吞进肚里老老实实的挨操。  
Peter没有办法控制自己。他吻着Tony的脖颈喃喃的唤着他的名字，爱意与情绪凝聚在身下一刻不停的撞击。就在早上册封仪式完成他有了正式的名分，他是国王的骑士，拥有站在Tony身边的资格。  
他已经等这一天等太久了。

等到一切结束Peter拥着Tony坐在浴池里，已是后半夜。  
Peter握着Tony的手，看着他的眼睛将骑士守则最后一句，向它所提及的人念了一遍。  
“我发誓将对所爱，至死不渝。”

**Author's Note:**

> *：来自于复3。没记错的话原台词是“You are an avenger now.”  
> *册封仪式我百度了，解答挺模糊的。所以有哪里不对感谢指出扫盲，改我就不改了懒得改🌚  
> *骑士守则来自百度。  
> *我真的不适合在时间少的时候写这种需要细细琢磨的场面...一度想打个[跳过]直接跳过🐒对前面的部分真的很不满意了...


End file.
